lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tetsu Ueno
Tetsu Ueno is a male challenger that competed in the Black Games. He hailed from Japan. Overall, he placed TBD out of 30. 'Early Life' Tetsu Ueno. Single child in a middle-class family. Born to a carpenter father and a schoolteacher mother, you'd expect him to be a rather average kid, with average things, and up until around the age of 4, that's exactly what he was: average. At the age of 4, however, Tetsu woke up from an afternoon nap, like most toddlers do, only this time, he found a snake had made its way into bed with him. Rather than panicking, like most toddlers would, Tetsu decided to experiment with it. He didn't feel fear from seeing something unnatural next to him. Of course, when his mother came in and saw Tetsu with a serpent next to him, she panicked more than he did, but after watching him with it for a while, decided to let him have it as a pet. What a responsible mother! Soon after that, she realized just how unnatural it was for Tetsu to not have completely lost it at that snake, and thus she began her WebMD research. It became clear to her that Tetsu was either suffering from brain cancer, or he had Urbach-Wiethe syndrome. A short visit to the doctor later, and the lesser issue was confirmed: Tetsu was an Urbach-Wiethe sufferer. Of course, like any unique toddler, Tetsu flaunted his new "superpower", and eventually, around the age of 11, a video of him in a pretty fearful scenario found its way onto the internet, and Tetsu became the next big superstar sensation on the interwebs. This didn't stay confined to the internet for long, however, and soon Tetsu was landing roles as a stunt performer and fight choreographer for many big Hollywood, Bollywood, and many other Woods worldwide. He was a big name in not only the industry, but in media as a whole. Tetsu, coming off a flight from somewhere, was supposed to board taxi #3, waiting for him at a terminal at the airport. Instead, Tetsu boarded taxi #4, and soon found himself woken back up in a place he had never been before. Tetsu was the next challenger in the Black Games. 'Personality ' Tetsu is a man of many flavours. You'll first come to learn that he's a very calm, planful, and more or less passive character. His neutrality in situations and his think-first mind will often lead him to better things. You'll then see that Tetsu is one hell of a daring person. He's not afraid to take on anything that stands in his way. He'll take you up on just about any offer. However, he also tends to be slightly narrow-minded about situations, usually following Occam's Razor even if there's a better route to take.. With that said, with all his lack of fear, Tetsu also isn't stupid enough to end up killing himself over that, and if it's smarter to just work it out with whoever he's with, he'll gladly skip out on something daring. 'Appearance ' Tetsu is a slightly above-average height Japanese male, with slanted shoulders and a broader torso. He manages to hide his defined muscles behind his clothing. He has short, straight, dark brown hair. He also has a lean face, slightly thick eyebrows, and piercing, narrow, hazel eyes. 'Games' Tetsu was among the thirty people chosen for The Black Games. At the start of the Games He was sorted into Sigma Team, making him teammates with Amare Adebowale and Waiyaki Bello. Kills N/A Allies Amare Adebowale & Waiyaki Bello Other Killed by: N/A Aftermath TBD Trivia TBD Category:Males Category:17 year olds